


Things Do Change

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Outlaw, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Inquisitor, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Trans Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Iron Bull find themselves opening up a little, a couple being on the road and on the run together does that to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Do Change

Iron Bull and Nate sat in Iron Bull's van, Nate sucking on the cherry ice lolly, with his feet up on the dashboard and Bull digging at his ice cream with the not-very-helpful plastic spoon. They had both swung the doors open in a feeble attempt to get cool. Nate was almost falling asleep, so tired from the heat. Having grown up in Ostwick, he still hadn't gotten use to the summers in Antiva City. Bull - having been born and raised in Par Vollen was more than used to it... But even he couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable in the heat. "I have an idea for something we could try," Bull began after ten minutes of comfortable silence, not looking up from his dessert.  

 

"Oh?" Nate said, pulling out the ice lolly and licking off the juice that had dripped onto his fingers.

 

"I want to piss on someone''s face after they suck me off, not that we have to do it at all, of course," Bull replied matter of frankly. Nate spluttered, almost dropped his ice lolly and very deliberately did not look at Bull as his ears burned. He pulled back his feet and sat up straight. Bull didn't push him to reply and just sat there patiently. After a minute or so Nate had finished his ice lolly and finally got the courage to reply.   
  
"I can see the appeal, dominating someone like that, and the heat of having it hit your face. Have you done it before?" Nate asked non-judgmentally and calmer than Bull expected. 

 

"No, I- wait," Bull turned to Nate and tilted his head. "Have  _you_?" Bull stared at Nate a little surprised. As far as Bull knew, Nate hadn't been that comfortable with sex before him... Not that Bull was Nate's first of course, he knew that. He just never thought any more about it. 

 

"I- sort of," Nate started and stopped instantly as he spasmed, remembering the hot, foul-smelling liquid covering his body. "My dad he used to do it- it... Was his way of humiliating me and- he would- he did to show how much he hated me," Nate's voice became shaky. "I - don't want that to be ... Us," he finally finished, staring at the dashboard as he tried to stop his eyes from stinging. Bull put his ice cream onto the dashboard and turned to Nate, eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Shit, I - that's," he began, stammering slightly for the first time in his life. It's horrifying, fucking horrifying, he thought. Why did I have to say that? I hadn't meant it like that but- he stopped that thought instantly. It didn't matter how he meant it - he'd said something shitty. "I'm really sorry that happened," Bull said weakly. Nate actually turned back this time and forced a smile, he'd never heard Bull lose control before - even just that little bit. He saw Bull staring at him and he'd started to wish he hadn't told him. He could've just stopped at 'no'. Why did he have to ruin everything?    
  
Bull on the other hand - He couldn't even comprehend what Nate had said. What kind of fucked up person does that to their son? his continued to think. Usually he could get into people's heads very well but he couldn't this time. He could imagine how awful that was at all; to have the person who was supposed to love and care about do something that shitty. He felt his chest ache as he thought about it more. He leant forward over the gear stick and wrapped his arms around Nate, pulling him towards his chest. He rested his chin on Nate's crown as he buried his face in Bull's chest. It didn't take long for Nate to start crying, and once he'd started he felt like he couldn't stop. Bull squeezed him gently as he did and kissed the top of his head.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kadan," he said softly. "Let it all out." Nate's tears soaked through Bull's t-shirt and Bull felt his head cloud up, like he needed to cry to. Not that that was going to happen, therapy might have been helping but he wasn't that far yet. He didn't know how to cry even if he wanted to. At least Kadan can let it out, he thought and immediately regretting it. Fuck off, he internally said to his intrusive thoughts and tried to focus on Nate.   
  
After a while, Bull's ice cream had completely melted and Nate pushed away from Bull and sat up straight. Bull sat back up in the drivers seat, taking his ice cream off the dashboard and throwing it out of the van door. "How about we get out of here?" Bull said, Nate smiled at the sound of his voice. The soft, gentle, tone he used when talking to him was like wrapping himself in a warm blanket. He nodded  and shut the door to his left, then put on his seat belt. Bull did the exact same thing and started to reverse out of their parking space just on the edge of a park neither of them new the name of. Nate rested his head back and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else. He imagined Bull would be driving them to their next hotel. They'd slept in the back of the van last night, the two of them wanted a bed...Nate felt a pang of guilt about the fact he couldn't drive any more. His pain medication for his arm was so strong he wasn't allowed to, this meant Iron Bull had to do all of the driving. No matter how much Bull insisted he didn't mind, and that he did more driving than this back in Seheron. Nate still felt guilty.   
  
"You know when we get to the hotel," Nate began, not opening his eyes.

 

"Yeah?" Bull said, distractedly. 

 

"Can you fuck me until I scream?" Nate asked, he didn't open his eyes but he could tell Bull looked worried. "'Cause otherwise I might stick my hand in the fire."

 

"I'm not going to help you hurt yourself," Bull replied, badly hiding his annoyance.

 

"It's not so I can hurt myself," Nate said opening his eyes and turning to Bull, not even trying to hide his irritation. "It's so I can - feel something that's not this. I just want to get out of my own head." Bull's posture and face immediately softened, and he grabbed a quick glance and sad smile at Nate before quickly looking back towards the road. 

 

"There are other ways to do that. I really don't think it would help," Bull said a little more tactfully. "Maybe we could compromise?" 

 

"Like what?"

 

"What if I talked to you while you jerked off?" Bull suggested, slowing down as he saw a turn off for the hotel they were booked in. Nate had picked it, he was much pickier about where they stayed so it made sense that way. That way they could be assured it cost way too much, was very well furnished, came with amazing food and probably had a spa - Bull would complain whilst Nate was booking it but not for a second whilst they were there.   
  
"I ... Yeah, I think that would work," Nate replied nodding. "Thank you," he added. He turned himself around, stretched out his left hand and took Bull's. He watched his small, elven hand be enveloped in the big Qunari one. He smiled as he felt the warm, grey skin touch his cold, pale one. Bull gave it a squeeze, signally that he needed to turn and Nate let go. 

 

When they finally got to the hotel, Bull sorted out signing in and picking up the keys at reception whilst Nate stood with their bags at the entrance. He tried to ignore the bratty human child who was staring at him and asking his mum "why that man had one arm", he also tried to ignore that she was ushering the child away and hiding his face like Nate was something horrific. When Bull came back, he swung one bag over his left shoulder, dragged the wheeled suitcase with his right arm, as Nate swung the bag onto his only right arm. Bull smiled at him and wrapped his free arm around his shoulders as they walked to the lift. As they waited Bull kissed the top of his head, ignoring the glares of onlookers. Nate tried to be as confident.   
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Bull asked him when they got into the lift, alone which was "surprising" since other people were waiting.

  
"No! Not at all," Nate grinned standing on his tiptoes to kiss him properly. He felt Bull's free hand on his hip, pulling them closer together. They were interrupted by the lift stopping, as Nate walked out, Bull slapped his arse, making him jump and he playfully shoved him back. They kissed deeply again outside of the lift, and walked to their room. It was big, bright, and with a balcony with a sea view, just liked Nate had requested. As soon as he entered the room he dropped his bag and fell onto the bed realising how tired and aching he was. Bull however, immediately went to snoop around. He looked in every drawer in the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room and finally the bathroom. Nate smiled as he lent back to hear him doing so like he did in ever hotel room. Occasionally another person was with them and they thought Bull was really paranoid. In reality he actually just really liked looking around.   
  
"Bull?" Nate called tiredly from the bedroom.   
  
"Kadan?" Bull called back, his voice slightly distorted from the bathroom.   
  
"I changed my mind," Nate admitted a little embarrassed. "Can we watch TV while you give me a massage?" Bull chuckled in response.   
  
"My pleasure, Kadan," Bull responded in a gentle, soft voice. Nate could hear his smile through the room and he couldn't help but return it. A moment later, Bull came back into Nate's room to scoop him up into his arms whilst he laid on the bed next to him. He immediately showered his face with kisses and held him as close as he comfortable could to his chest. "Pretty elf boyfriend," he crooned as he stroked Nate's hair. There was a momentary silence, and the deep breath Nate could feel against his ear told him Bull was about to say something fairly big. "Kadan, I- I want you to know you'll always be safe with me. I'll keep you safe and I'll never let anyone hurt or degrade you like that again... At least, not without a watch word," he added teasingly but the big, muscular arms wrapped around Nate at that moment told him what the joke was hiding. Nate didn't regret telling Bull any more because now he knew no one could ever hurt him again. Well, so he thought anyway. 


End file.
